Y todo, ¿para qué?
by Iori Yagami CCH V. Misaki T
Summary: Y tú me enamoraste cada vez más, y tu sonrisa hermosa y engreída, y ese vaivén al andar tuyo, y esos besos imparables y esa pasión que se desbordaba de nuestros cuerpos al juntarse, y esas risas y los celos y mientras más tiempo pasaba más te amaba… Y todo… ¿para qué? [YAOI]


**Y todo, ¿para qué?**

Mi mente siempre ha estado llena de cosas que simplemente, si un psiquiatra tratará de descifrar, él sería el primero en ir a un hospital psiquiátrico.

Mi odio, un odio que me quema y consume, doloroso en mi pecho, expandiéndose a todo mi cuerpo y recordándome el ser espantoso y horrible que soy… ¿Y a quién le importa? A nadie, a nadie más que a mí.

He ido en este mundo de soledad, de hipocresía y crueldad, solo y triste, aunque cubierto con una máscara que impide que la gente vea cuan infeliz soy.

Disfrazado de un poder incalculable, disfrazado de odio absurdo, disfrazado de simple egocentrismo.

Yo la amaba, a aquella bella mujer de ojos oscuros como la noche, yo, amaba aquel largo cabello que solía acariciar durante las noches de desvelo, yo amaba todo de ella, amaba su perfume, su voz, su forma de ser, su gentil andar, su sutileza, su feminidad, su carisma, su inteligencia, aquello que la hacía ser tan mujer, una mujer que era diferente a las demás, en verdad… ella era mi todo.

Sin embargo, fue aquella vez en el que la noche me hizo olvidarla, fue aquella vez en que pensé que el amor se había acabado, fue aquella vez en la que el fuego escarlata y el fuego purpura luchaban en un cruel duelo, en un duelo en donde la sangre, en donde los golpes, en donde la más cruel de mis realidades daba a lugar, aquella vez en la que me perdí en esos ojos oscuros como el chocolate.

Me perdía a momentos y después regresaba a la normalidad, después volvía a perderme, y regresaba a la normalidad solo para recibir un golpe, entonces lo decidí, supe que era el destino que fuese mío, palabras que antes al pronunciarlas eran un "eres mi presa y nadie más tiene derecho a matarte" y eso era lo que pensaba, no me importaba que tantas fueran las peleas, y realmente pensé que ese era el objetivo de las mismas, el feudo sanguíneo.

La tradición.

Lo correcto.

Lo que debía hacer como un Yagami.

Pero después esto se volvió una adicción; una terrible adicción que involucraba a tus orbes color café y a tu piel color arena, pensé que lo que quería era verte a mis pies pidiéndome perdón, implorando que me detuviera, pero no. Mis deseos eran otros.

Mis manos se aferraron a tu cuello, apretándolo, sintiendo como con tus manos tratabas de alejarme, apreté más fuerte, queriendo matarte… ¿Por qué me detuve?

¿Por qué?

Porque me apoderé de tus labios, porque tu no hiciste nada por detenerme, es más me alentabas a que continuase, y todo… ¿para qué?

Y a ella la olvide, a ella le dije adiós poniendo como una excusa absurda "esto no puede seguir" y la dejé llorando, y la deje rogando que no me fuera, y la deje atrás y todo ¿para qué?

Y tú me enamoraste cada vez más, y tu sonrisa hermosa y engreída, y ese vaivén al andar tuyo, y esos besos imparables y esa pasión que se desbordaba de nuestros cuerpos al juntarse, y esas risas y los celos y mientras más tiempo pasaba más te amaba… Y todo… ¿para qué?

Renuncie a mi clan, renuncie a todo lo que pude hacer, me olvide de mí, me fallé y al final no me importó porque todo era para ti, me convertí en esos malditos poetas, en esos escritores enamorados, en esos músicos que escribían a un ser hermoso y perfecto, me convertí en algo que repugnante creía que era, y todo ¿para qué?

Me embriague de ti, de tu ser, de todo lo que yo antes aborrecía, me sentía perdido, me sentía como un drogadicto que necesitaba de ti, deje a muchas mujeres atrás, deje de ser yo, deje de acostarme con cualquiera, deje de disfrutar del sexo sin compromiso, y todo ¿para qué?

Si al final un día, de repente, todo cambio.

Si un día, tú te fuiste.

Un día me dejaste, y yo te espere.

Y cuando llegaste, trataste de hacerlo como si nada hubiese pasado, como si tu ausencia nunca hubiese existido, ignorando que me tragué el llanto, ignorando que tan infeliz fui, ignorando mis noches de angustia, simplemente llegaste, diciendo esa repugnante palabra "Lo siento, debí decirte" Sin saber que, tu quien pretendías desaparecer el demonio de Iori Yagami, lo habías vuelto a invocar.

Te grité, lo recuerdo.

Te grité, te hable con groserías, maldije tu vida, te maldije a ti, maldije a todo esto, y tu…

Y tú…

Tú te enojaste conmigo, tu siempre tan frio, tu siempre molestándote conmigo por hablar con chicas, y… tu… ¿por qué no hacías lo mismo?

¡¿Quién soy yo para decirte que no lo hagas?!

Y… ¿Quién eres tú para decirme que no lo hiciera?

¡Y no te importó simplemente me hiciste rebajar! ¡Perdí mi orgullo aquella tarde, te prometí mil cosas!

Y tú… seguías riendo ¿no es así?

¡En qué clase de pendejo me he convertido!

¡En qué clase de infeliz me he convertido!

Y tú, mírate, sigues riéndote de mí desdicha, sigues feliz hablando con aquella mujer, sigues divirtiéndote conmigo, sigues manipulándome con tu mirada, eres el único que ha logrado dominar a la bestia, ¿y a qué precio? Al precio de mi sufrir.

Y está bien, sigue divirtiéndote conmigo.

Para eso estoy, para que puedas escupirme en mi cara todos mis errores.

Para eso estoy, para que digas "fue divertido".

Para eso estoy, para que sigas diciendo "Te amo" con veneno inyectado…

Y, sé que ahora mismo, ahora que estoy escribiendo esto, es porque simplemente volviste a ser frío conmigo cuando trate de hablarte, porque sé que no te interesa mi vida, porque sé que si lo preguntas es por cortesía… Y todo esto… ¿Para qué?

Hoy, quizá más tarde, o mañana en la noche llegarás diciéndome algo sobre "perdón" algo que sabemos es falso…

¿Y sabes que es lo más estúpido?

Que yo volveré a tragarme el veneno que haz vomitado, volveré a tragarlo, y seguiré amándote…

Y al final… Kyo Kusanagi…

Y al final, todo esto… ¿Para qué?


End file.
